Joyeux Non-Anniversaire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de "Merry Unbirthday" de F.A. Hawk : Sena n'a fait que suivre Hiruma toute la journée et le blond aimerait bien savoir pourquoi. OS Soft HiruSena


_Auteur : F.A. Star Hawk_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Joyeux Non-Anniversaire

* * *

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta net, à peine capable de contrôler le besoin qu'il avait de crier de frustration alors que Sena se jetait bruyamment dans des buissons afin de se cacher.

Le running-back l'avait suivi toute la journée. Au début Hiruma croyait qu'il avait une question sensible à lui poser et avait donc laissé le temps au minus de l'approcher une fois prêt au lieu de gaspiller des munitions pour lui faire avouer ses manigances.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne raison car Sena continuait de le suivre ostensiblement.

*_Il serait le plus pitoyable des putains d'assassins ou d'espions à se faire tuer au tout début de sa mission_* pensa sèchement le blond avant de faire volte-face.

Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce n'est pas comme s'il préservait ses balles en tirant chaque jour sur les tire-au-flanc qu'il avait sous sa charge.

« Oi, fichu minus, je sais qu't'es là ! » L'interpella-t-il alors qu'il mitraillait le buisson dans lequel s'était caché Sena, un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que le jeune garçon en jaillissait en criant.

« Maintenant pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la raison derrière ta filature grotesque ? Tu es aussi flag qu'un putain d'éléphant ! »

« B-bon, » bégaya Sena et il tenait quelque chose contre sa poitrine d'une façon assez curieuse. « T-tu vois, je me suis dit, puisque, tu sais, nous ne connaissons pas ton a… » Sena fit un pas en arrière par précaution, comme si cela suffisait à lui épargner miraculeusement les balles d'Hiruma si l'envie lui prenait de lui trouer la peau avant la fin de son petit discours.

« …Anniversaire, je me suis dit que ce serait b… »

« Accouche, fichu minus, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? » Grogna Hiruma, ennuyé que le running-back ne réponde pas directement à sa question.

« C'est pour toi ! On a dit que puisque c'était mon idée c'était à moi de te la donner ! » Déclara finalement Sena en tenant à bout de bras une enveloppe, s'inclinant légèrement, ses joues enflammées et ses yeux regardant nerveusement le sol.

Pendant un instant l'esprit traître d'Hiruma pensa : *_C'est quoi ce bordel, une lettre d'amour ?_* Mais il abandonna vivement l'idée.

Même si ça ressemblait foutrement à une scène de déclaration d'amour dans une série pour midinettes.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » Demanda acerbement Hiruma, son doigt sur la gâchette.

Sena leva des yeux inquiets et s'avança d'un poil vers lui, les mains toujours tendues, le suppliant muettement de prendre l'enveloppe.

« C'es-est une c-carte. »

« Oh vraiment ? Je ne m'en doutais pas. » Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'enveloppe des mains de Sena.

Le running-back avait disparu de son champ de vision avant même qu'Hiruma n'ait lu les mots sur l'enveloppe, bien qu'il se sentait toujours observé.

*_Un joyeux non-anniversaire, mon cher ?_* Hiruma haussa un sourcil alors qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortait la carte, qui avait un message similaire sur le devant.

Il l'ouvrit alors en grand, ses yeux dirigés vers le plus long des messages, écrit par Sena :

*_Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne connaissons pas ta date d'anniversaire que nous ne pouvons pas te dire combien tu comptes pour nous. Je suis content que tu sois né pendant mon ère afin que je puisse devenir ton coéquipier et ton ami. Sena_*

Des messages similaires de ses autres coéquipiers étaient écrits à l'intérieur de la carte avec quelques lignes génériques d'anniversaire.

« Tsss. » Hiruma ferma la carte, la remit dans l'enveloppe et la glissa délicatement dans son sac avant de s'en aller.

« Si jamais tu dis quelque chose comme ça en public, » commença-t-il à haute-voix, sachant très bien que Sena l'écoutait, « je t'abats. »

« Compris, Hiruma-san ! » Lui répondit une voix frêle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ça m'a été en quelque sorte inspiré par Alice au Pays des Merveilles lorsqu'ils célèbrent les non-anniversaires. Même si nous ne savons pas la date de l'anniversaire d'Hiruma ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas le célébrer. Et si Eyeshield21 m'appartenait je connaîtrais sa date de naissance au quarterback et je n'aurais pas besoin de faire une fic sur son non-anniversaire le jour de l'anniversaire de Sena.**

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic m'a touché parce que je trouve qu'elle résume un peu la pensée et des Devil Bats et de nous, les fans de Youichi. Et puis ça donne une idée de reconnaissance propre à Noël, donc vous la trouvez dans mes cadeaux pour cette année^^ (Et même si ce n'est que de l'amitié entre eux, je sais que certains lecteurs sont friands de slash) Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
